


Silent Nog

by Couyfish



Series: SPN Holiday Randomness 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: American Sign Language, Eggnog, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Holiday, Saileen - Freeform, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: Eileen and Sam sit down to watch a holiday parade and Sam has an important question for her.I randomly drew out characters and holiday themes and these are the results! I decided to add a pic with each one, too. Enjoy and happy holidays!
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Holiday Randomness 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582270
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Silent Nog

**Author's Note:**

> **Edited by[Threshie!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie)**

It felt so out of the ordinary, Sam had to keep reminding himself that he wasn’t there on a hunt. He and Eileen were settled along the main road through town to watch the parade on a couple of folding chairs. Eileen had wisely brought a jug of eggnog and a thick red blanket with soft white fake sherpa on the inside. As soon as they were tucked under the blanket, Sam rested an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders. Eileen beamed a bright smile up at him, dark brown eyes catching the warmth from the Christmas lights around them.

“Cozy?” She asked, still smiling.

Sam nodded, giving her a hesitant smile. He still wasn’t sure if she was bothered by him asking about Sign Language, but a question had been nagging at the back of his mind since they had gotten into town. Waiting for Eileen to finish pouring a glass of eggnog, Sam smiled when she sat back up.

“What’s the sign for eggnog?”

The brunette woman giggled a bit and shook her head.

“There isn’t one. You just spell it.”

“Oh,” Sam said, feeling silly. He could have googled it and impressed her with his amazing knowledge of sign. Not. Signing instead of speaking, Sam added, “Thank you for bringing eggnog.”

As he finished slowly finger-spelling out the word, Eileen’s smile grew warm again as she cozied up to his side.

“You’re welcome, Sam.”


End file.
